


Redemption Tale

by GallavichEndGme



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallavichEndGme/pseuds/GallavichEndGme
Summary: Mickey has made it safely across the Mexican border, where does that leave Ian?





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing for others to see. I will be updating, maybe slowly at first until I get into a groove. Feedback is always welcome, good or bad!

Ian stood on the side of the road just before the Mexican border holding his breath. His lips turned into a slight smile as he exhaled when Mickey was whisked safely across the border. With Mickey's car no longer in sight, he readjusted his backpack and turned slightly, contemplating what came next.

He knew he wanted to get home and see his family. He felt like shit for lying to them, but they would have just tried to talk him out of going. To them it would be just another poor decision that Ian made because of Mickey Milkovich. Mickey setting a match to all Ian had accomplished. Ian knew that wasn't true, they didn't understand.

He took a few steps and stopped in front of the guardrail that separated vehicle and foot traffic. He set his bag down to take his jacket off. The Texas sun was scorching and his under shirt was soaked. Ian squeezed his hands into fists a few times realizing his hands were shaking.   
He started to feel his stomach turn in knots and his heart race. He took a few deep breaths trying to clear the thoughts that were starting to race through his mind. What did he just do? 

He just allowed Mickey to cross the border, alone.  
"This isn't me anymore! What does that even mean!" He yelled at himself. "Fuck!" He screamed.  
There was a flood of emotion overwhelming him. He bent over, hands on his knees, convinced he was going to be sick. Breathing deeply, Ian was willing himself to take control and it took every ounce of strength he had to stand up straight. 

Mickey and Ian's relationship was far from a storybook romance. Mickey Milkovich was a rough around the edges, true Southsider that showed no weakness as he used his fists to solve his problems. He was brutally honest telling you what he thought and where you could shove it if you didn’t like it. He could easily cut your heart with his tongue. When Mickey and Ian had begun their unlikely relationship Mickey was deep in the closet and in even deeper denial about his feelings for Ian. Yet, somehow Ian had managed to crack that tough exterior to find a man that was sensitive and caring and willing to put himself out there to be with Ian. 

Then Ian got sick. 

The bi-polar diagnosis had rocked the Gallagher family. Although, overwhelmed at first, Mickey was understanding and patient with Ian. He was with Ian every minute taking care of and worrying about him. Ian was lost and angry. He took that anger out on Mickey and pushed Mickey away. Mickey was a reminder of the young, nieve Ian that got excited about the future. The Ian that felt things. Ian convinced himself that this would get old for Mickey. Mickey wouldn't want to be with him waiting for the next manic episode, so Ian did as he always did when times got tough, he ran. When he broke up with Mickey there was a gut wrenching pain inside of him. It was the most strength Ian had ever shown and he used it to hurt the only person that loved him unconditionally. Mickey's face was a combination of shock, devastation and helplessness. Ian was breaking this man and he just walked away numb and cold.

Ian had gotten a hold on his illness and was doing better, he had been for some time. He had worked hard with his doctor to find a medication combination that was working for him. It had given Ian some stabilization and enabled him to start looking at his life and seeing a future again. He had a stable job as a paramedic and a boyfriend that he enjoyed spending time with. He was happy.

Then, Mickey came crashing back into his life. Ian was immediately swept away and though he initially tried to fight it, he knew it was pointless. He was drawn to Mickey and it was passionate and electrifying. Ian hadn't felt this passion since before his diagnosis. When Mickey asked Ian to run to Mexico with him, he knew he didn't want to leave his family, his new found security, his boyfriend, but he also knew there was no greater feeling then the thrill of Mickey Milkovich. What if nothing in his life ever felt as good as Mickey.

Mid-way through the trip Ian began having second thoughts about Mexico. Not because he didn't love Mickey and want to be with him, but to do so he was leaving his family, his job and all the stability that had grounded him with his bi-polar disease. This isn't the way he wanted to be with Mickey. 

Then, he would look at Mickey in the drivers seat. Mickey could feel Ian watching him and would turn his head looking straight into his eyes. It was like Mickey could see inside of him. It would relax Ian for the moment.

Ian closed his eyes and tilted his head back. He could feel the bright Texas sun stinging his eyes through his eye lids. Feeling like he could move again, Ian tucked his jacket into his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He started walking towards the bus depot telling himself over and over that he did what was right. He had responsibilities, he had a family that needed him, but deep down he knew he was full of shit. He knew why he didn't cross that border. 

Fear. 

Fear that he may go to Mexico and be so fucking utterly happy. So happy, that he would have to face the fact that he had left Mickey and caused Mickey so much pain, for nothing. The panic he was feeling had come from a decision that would leave him raw and mourning the deepest, most passionate love he would ever find.


	2. Alone

Mickey yanked the earrings off his ears and pulled the wig off his head, violently throwing them into the passenger seat. He turned off the main road into a dirt lot and quickly got out of the car pulling the dress over his head as he did. At the front of the car he began pacing back and forth, fists on his hips. He was fidgeting with his hands, running his palms over his eyes.

Mickey should be relieved he made it across the border, but instead he was so angry it couldn't be contained. The anger emanated through his body. He was asking himself how he could be so stupid. How can he be finding himself in this position with Ian Gallagher again. Mickey didn't see this coming. Sure, somewhere in the back of his mind he knew there was a chance Ian wouldn't consider heading to Mexico with him, but once Ian had gotten in the Jeep, Mickey let his guard down and believed this was it, finally.

Mickey punched the hood of the station wagon repeatedly. He was grunting with every connection his fist made to the vehicle. The last punch was so hard he felt the pain radiate into his shoulder. As he stood there breathing heavily, his face red and sweating he took a look down at his bloodied hand that was quickly swelling. He tried to open and close his fingertips but it was too painful. "Fuck." He said under his breath. He used his other hand to palm each of his eyes. He could feel them stinging and he tried to fight it but the tears rolled down his cheeks in definance. He got himself together quickly. He wasn't going to cry over Ian fucking Gallagher. 

Shirtless, he changed back into his own clothes ignoring the humiliation he had felt dressed as a woman. He wrapped his hand in a piece of cloth torn off from a t-shirt and sat on the hood of the car. He lit a cigarette and sat there quietly, occasionally taking a deep breath and loudly exhaling. 

Mickey sat there contemplating what to do now. The sun was going down and there was a quiet stillness around him. This whole prison escape and fleeing to Mexico was for him to be with Ian. Knowing that wasn't happening made it all seem pointless. While inside Mickey thought of Ian constantly. When Mickey fell in love with Ian he felt complete and at peace in ways he never knew he could. Going day after day wondering about Ian, alone and without control were not feelings Mickey knew how to process and deal with. He had one thought and that was getting out and getting back to Ian. He made a move there was no coming back from and that was to escape.

He flicked the end of his cigarette onto the ground and immediately lit another. Mickey felt so alone. His life was always loud and chaotic with plenty of distraction to any emotion or feeling. Physically and emotionally being alone was not something Mickey was accustomed to feeling. This was it, this was Ian breaking up with Mickey permanently. This was when Mickey had to make the decision to stop crying over Ian like some bitch and move on with his life. Clearly Ian had proven he didn't feel the same way as Mickey did. Ian had shown Mickey over and over that he wasn't in it for the long run. What Mickey couldn't understand is why Ian pushed so much. Pushed for Mickey to kiss him, love him, come out to everyone he knew. Why, to just leave Mickey more alone than he had ever been. Ian was the only person Mickey had ever trusted, only to find himself sitting in Mexico with no one. "Fuck it." Mickey said aloud. He flicked his second cigarette away and got into the car. It was time to see what came next.


	3. Welcome to Mexico

Mickey drove through the night afraid to stop and be left to his own thoughts in the name of sleep. He wasn't sure where he was heading, but figured he would know when it was the right place. It was mid morning and he was approaching a small run down town. He was in what he assumed to be the center as he passed a corner store, a couple dive bars and some houses that had seen better days. In the center of it all was a luxurious resort that looked out of place in comparison to its run down surroundings. He noticed the large iron gate landscaped with greenery at the entrance to the resort. The greenery was so strategic it created privacy on both sides of the gate. "Ahh, there we go. The rich fuckers can lock out the locals so they don't catch poverty. Fuckin' Mexico." Mickey said to himself, shaking his head. He had never been to the ocean before, but he could tell by the color of the sky and smell of the air that the ocean was on the other side of the resort. The resort with its high greenery spanned so far down the road on both sides that he couldn't see it.

Mickey continued to travel down the road to find the town definitely didn't get any better. The homes appeared more run down and there were people hanging out front of them. It didn't really bother him though, it kind of reminded him of the South Side and his rough exterior wouldn't draw any attention showing up here.

He passed a two story motel that had a pool in the center of the front parking lot with a vacancy sign in the front. The hotel was blue with white trim, but the paint had chipped so badly the rotted shingle under the paint was what drew your eye. He decided this would probably be as good a place as any to get some sleep and figure out where he would head from here. He pulled his car into the back of the motel and headed for the office.

He stepped into the office and was immediately hit with the smell of must and body odor. It was a small room with a laminate counter and a couple brown leather chairs that were about two decades past their prime. The man behind the counter was tall and thin with perfect olive skin, he appeared young, Mickey guessed late twenties. 

"Hey." Mickey said as the man behind the counter made eye contact with him. 

The mans face lit up to reveal perfect, white teeth with a friendly smile. "Hello friend, I'm Jose, how can I help you."

Mickey paused for a moment a little taken aback by the friendly greeting. "Ahh, I need a room."

"Oh yes, yes. One room is fifty American dollar." Jose said.

Mickey grimaced a bit and took a look around. "Fifty dollars man, really, for this dump?"

"Okay friend, for you, fourty dollars." Jose said smiling.

Mickey nodded and took thirty dollars out of his wallet and placed it on the counter.  
Jose looked from the money to Mickey. Mickey could sense Jose contemplating something as his eyes focused on Mickeys tattooed hands. "Fourty dollars my friend." Jose said with a smile on his face.

Mickey looked Jose square in the eyes and then looked around the small office. There was no way this shit hole was worth fourty dollars. This guy was trying to hustle Mickey. Mickey had no choice but to pay up, not wanting to draw extra attention to himself and he placed another ten on the counter shaking his head as he did so.

"Thank you friend, one room, fourty American dollars." Jose said as he handed Mickey a registration slip. Mickey began to panic slightly as he hesitated over the name column. He completed the form and handed it back to Jose. 

"Thank you, Mr Gallagher." Jose said while placing a key with a wooden paddle attached and a seven carved in it on the counter. As soon as the name Gallagher came out of Jose's mouth Mickey regretted it, cringing. He had blanked out and written the first name that came to mind. He made a mental note that he needed to get his shit together and get a name and story straight. He was thankful he wouldn't need to deal with Jose again and he could put this moment out of his mind.

"We have breakfast every morning." Jose said while gesturing towards a small table in the corner of the room. The table had a coffee maker and a box of donuts on it. The donuts didn’t look too appetizing, but they did remind Mickey that he was hungry. He hadn't eaten anything since the afternoon prior.

Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed the room key off the counter. He took a chocolate donut out of the box and took a large bite as he headed towards the door. Half way out the door Mickey turned towards Jose and said "Yo man, your donuts are stale." He held the donut in front of him with a quizzical look on his face. Jose just looked at Mickey with a smile. Mickey shrugged his shoulders and left the office taking another bite of the donut as he headed for his room.

When Mickey opened the door to room seven he found the room to be in better condition than expected. It definitely needed updates and the decor was older than him, but it appeared to be clean and simple. There was a double bed with a stand on each side. An older model TV was atop a dresser at the foot of the bed and a small table with two chairs in front of the window next to the door to the room. Mickey set his things on the table and sat on the edge of the bed as he kicked his shoes off. He leaned back on the bed and released a deep breath.


	4. Amigos

Mickey awoke startled and looked around nervously, forgetting where he was. It was dark and it took him a moment to recall the day. He realized he had slept the afternoon and early evening away. Moving to the side of the bed he switched the lamp on the bed side table on and grabbed for his cigarettes. Lighting one and leaving it between his lips he looked at his phone to see no activity. Disappointment touching him quickly as he hoped there would be something from Ian. 

Mickey locked his hotel room door and headed across the parking lot. He was hungry, but more than anything he wanted to find a place to drink away the bullshit of the last two days. 

"Hola, Mr. Gallagher!" Came a voice from the front of the lot. Mickey looked in that direction to see Jose. 

"What the fuck." He whispered. "Hey, you know where I can get a beer around here maybe some food?" He shot at Jose.

"Oh, yes. At the corner Jose pointed over his right shoulder. "Amigos."

"Nah, I want to be alone." 

Jose looked momentarily confused. "No friend, Amigos is the name. My sister-in-law Carmen runs it. You can go there. It is safe."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean." Mickey barked back. 

Jose gave Mickey a knowing look. "It means people mind their business. Come on, I walk with you. I would like to say hello to Carmen."

Mickey didn't move. He was furiously biting his lower lip and contemplating heading straight to his car and getting out of here. Who was this joker with his talk of people minding their business. He looked from Jose to the hotel and empty lot. Jose gestured towards the sidewalk and Mickey began walking a few steps behind Jose. Mickey wasn't sure what it was about Jose, but he didn't feel like he was a threat. Annoying as hell, but there was something strangely safe about him.

The two men walked in silence. Jose occasionally looking at Mickey and smiling and Mickey rolling his eyes. What was with this dude Mickey wondered.

Amigos was a small local bar. It was older, but had the charm of a place that made you feel at home. It reminded Mickey of the Alibi Room. It felt personal and the patrons were seated around the room comfortably shooting the shit with each other. Mickey took a seat at the bar and Jose followed sitting on the stool next to him. Mickey turned to Jose annoyed with his new shadow.

"Jose! So nice to see you!" A female voice exclaimed.

"Carmen, hello!" Jose said as Mickey looked up to see a beautiful woman standing in front of them. She looked like something out of a magazine with perfect skin, perfect teeth and beautiful piercing eyes. Mickey didn't have to be straight to wonder what this gorgeous woman was doing working in a dump like this.

"The usual?" The woman asked as she began pouring a beer. Jose nodded. "And for your friend?"

"Same." Mickey nodded.

Carmen set a beer in front of each man and stood in front of them expectantly. Mickey looked from Jose to Carmen wanting to ask her what she was waiting for, but instead decided to play it cool and bite his tongue.

"Are you going to introduce your friend?" Carmen asked smiling.

"Oh, yes this is Mr......"

"Mickey." He shot out before Jose could come out with his Mr Gallagher bullshit.

"Carmens Dad owns this bar and the hotel I work at. Couple other places in town as well." Jose explained looking at Mickey. 

"Nice to meet you Mickey." Carmen smiled. "Jose before you leave can you catch up with me a minute?" Carmen asked as she began heading to the other end of the bar.

Mickey and Jose sat in silence for a few minutes before Mickey said "Look man, thanks for showing me the place or whatever, but you can take off, I don't need any company."

Jose was unaffected by what Mickey said. "What brings you here?"

Mickey ignored the question and took another sip of his beer.

"Will you be staying in town or are you just passing through?" Jose questioned further.

Mickey shook his head slowly while looking down at the bar. "You don't take a hint." Mickey said without making eye contact. Mickey could feel Jose's eyes on him and after a minute of silence Mickey looked towards him. Jose was looking at him, waiting for Mickey to answer.

"Look, I just needed to get away and clear my head. Relationship issues or whatever." Mickey gave. "Not sure where I'm headed."

"Good." Jose finally responded. "You need to work on your story more, but that's good to start."

Mickey slowly met Jose's eyes, mouth open.


End file.
